


Baby on board

by weak4dweekes



Category: I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alpha dallon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Discussion of Abortion, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weak4dweekes/pseuds/weak4dweekes
Summary: Aiden ((me lol)) is an omega. And he's scared to tell his alpha, Dallon, that he's pregnant.





	Baby on board

Aiden was laying on the bed next to his alpha, trying his hardest to work up the courage to tell him something. Every time he opened his mouth he just stopped and acted like he was taking a deep breath. Dallon was pretty tired from work anyways, so he didn't want to bug him. But, when Aiden started mumbling a little too loud, Dallon got scared and cuddled up to him. The only reason they didn't cuddle before was because how hot then room was even with the fan on.

"Baby? What's wrong?" He ran his hands through the omega's thick, short, red hair.

Aiden turned to look at him. "I-  I'm..." He stopped and did whatever he could to stop the situation and he shrieked and smacked Dallon in the forehead. It caused Dallon to lose his balance and fall off the bed. Aiden rolled over to the side and giggled. "There had been a bug on you for the past 20 minutes and it was scaring me."

Dallon looked at him with an unamused smirk and got up on the  bed, growling. "Damn, little omega is afraid of bugs and thinks it's okay to hit their alpha?" He shook his head. He wasn't really angry, but loved seeing his mate vulnerable.

Aiden bit his lip, knowing he was about to be punished in the best way possible and as his alpha was ripping off his pants... He remembered what he was going to say. "Dallon... I'm not in the mood." He already had slick running down his thighs because of the alpha's growl but he didn't want this at all right now. Dallon thought he was just playing hard to get and reached down to prod at his entrance, pretty hard. He also went to take Aiden's shirt off, but the younger boy smacked his hands away.

Dallon looked up at him, "you've hit me twice... What's going on?" He stopped what he was doing and moved back over to cuddle. He wrapped his arms around Aiden's waist and nuzzled his neck. "Please talk to me... You're upset."

"I wanted you to stop, Dallon." Aiden sighed.

"I'm sorry... There's no way I can apologize for that. I'm a horrible and selfish mate."

"No you're not, Dallon Weekes. You're the best mate I could ask for, but there is too much on my mind at the moment. There's something I really have to tell you but I don't know exactly how. Do i wait until I get results from a professional or just tell you what I know?"

Dallon chuckled. "I can't give you good advice unless you tell me."

"Okay uhm... Dallon, I'm..." He started tearing up. Dallon, being a supportive mate, rubbed his arm and told him that whatever it was, it was okay. "Alright. I- I am pregnant."

He sat up and suddenly wouldn't touch him. His eyes went wide and his whole demeanor changed. He opened his mouth to speak but Aiden cut him off with a nervous laugh.

"I'm kidding!!! I went to my publisher and I have a new book in the works."

Dallon's expression quickly softened and he sighed in relief. "Damn, you scared me but I'm so happy for you!"

Aiden felt his heart completely shatter. "Yeah I know, but what would be so wrong with having a baby?"

"First of all, we both travel a lot. And we don't live together yet. Yes, I am your mate, but still... I don't want kids for a while." Dallon was speaking honestly and Aiden felt like he was the biggest fuck up in the entire planet.

"Yeah, Dallon. By the way, I've been antsy because I have this idea! I have to go home and type it up! I'll see you tomorrow!" He got up without an I love you or a kiss goodbye. Within the next 3 seconds he had his pants on and was out the door.

He walked home and cried the entire way. Dallon knocked him up. It wasn't his fault. He had been taking pills and using condoms but somehow it kind of just happened... And now he was terrified. Dallon was going to leave him to be a single parent. Or Dallon was going to make him have an abortion. Maybe he could just hide it and give the child up for adoption when it came... All three possibilities scared him. He was only about 7 weeks along, and he had just found out... But he was already in love with his child.

The next morning, Aiden woke up with 6 missed calls from Dallon. And a lot of un open texts...

'Aiden, I'm worried about you. Congrats on the book... But its unlike you to just leave like that.'  
'I'm terrified.'  
'Are you okay?'  
'Baby please answer me... I'm scared.'

He finally texted back, ingoring all of the other messages. 'good morning Dallon.' He got dressed and looked at himself in the mirror and the small raised part of his stomach. He put his hands on it and teared up. "I already love you... I hope your daddy does too."

Any shirt would easily hide it. It was only noticeable when he was shirtless and someone was looking closely. He didn't know what to do. Any day now, his scent would change from just an omega to a pregnant omega. There was no way he could hide the smell once it crept up on him. 

Aiden called his best friend that just happened to be an alpha... He had no idea what to do and since the alpha was older and probably knew more, he went to Ryan. 

"H-hey... Uhm Ryan. I need some help."

He chuckled. "What is it?"

"How does one tell their mate that they are expecting when they know the mate doesn't want it?" Aiden's voice cracked a couple times.

"You do NOT get an abortion. You tell them when there's witnesses."

"Dallon wouldn't hit me. I'm just scared he'll kick me out. I love him so much... I can't lose him." 

Tyan thought about what to say back to Aiden and it took a few minutes before they came up with some good advice. "Tell him you are, alright. If he doesn't wsnt it, come stay with me until he realizes that he was wrong. And if he does, then its happy! Either way you still have him."

"But what if he doesn't realize he's wrong?" Aiden was very pessimistic.

"Dallon is a big softie. He loves you. He'll come around. And I believe in you. You can do this!"

"Okay, thank you." He hung up with a sigh and walked back over to Dallon's place, shaking like a leaf.

Aiden knocked on his door, biting at the inside of his cheeks as he waited for the door to open. Dallon opened it up, but didn't hug him like normal.

"What was that stunt you pulled last night?" He crossed his arms over his chest with a very sad expression on his face. "I was so worried about you, Aiden..."

"You could've followed me out and tried to stop me from leaving." He whispered and that made Dallon angry. He needed to get him happy before he told him. He wasn't scared of Dallon physically. At all. Just a bit mentally. "Listen, Dallon. I panicked. Yesterday was just a bad day and I needed to get my anger out. I didn't mean to be short with you. I didn't want you to see me break down. So I left."

Dallon felt like an asshole. He hugged Aiden and kissed the top of his head "I'm sorry baby boy... You could've told me... I love you and I just want to make it all better."

"Can we go out to late breakfast and pretend last night didn't happen?" He asked softly as hr placed a gentle kiss to his alpha's neck.

Dallon blushed, "I'd like that very much."

Aiden grinned. "I love you."

At the diner, Aiden was fiddling with his hands nervously as he waited for their drinks to come out. 

"Babe? Why didn't you get tea? You always get tea with waffles." 

He sighed. "Too much caffeine." Pregnant people weren't supposed to have a lot...

Dallon sighed. "Okay." He stayed silent for a second before reaching out to hold Aiden's hand. "Baby, I can tell there is something on your mind... Please talk to me. You can talk to me about everything."

"N-no." Aiden protested and pulled his hand away. "I can't talk about it because it'll ruin everything. Your carreer. My carreer... You're going to hate me and kick me out. And then I'll never move back in with you and you will go claim another omega... And we'll never have our park wedding-"

Dallon cut him off. "Baby, I don't think anything could be that bad." He smiled. "Park wedding, huh?"

He blushed, "yeah... Its been a fantasy of mine since the day I met you."

Dallon nodded with a grin. "I'm down. But only if you tell me what's going on."

"Remember that book I told you I'm writing... And do you remember what I told you before I changed it to the book?"

He chuckled, "baby boy. Yes I do. You scared the hell out of me."

"Dallon..." Aiden sighed as tears came to his eyes. "I am... I am pregnant."

Dallon closed his eyes to process it and a grin spread across his face. At this point he was trying not to cry. "I kind of figured, love. I'm so happy... For us." He reached to grab his hand. "I know I said I want to wait, but the fact that its real right now..." He didn't have propper words to describe it. "I'm sorry I went off on you." He stood up. "Come here."

Aiden stood up and was immediately pulled into a hug. His alpha wrapped his arms around him and then kissed his lips softly. 

"Aiden? I know this isn't the fanciest of places... But we had a first date here... Damn that was so long ago. 5 years? Right? And this might be an inappropriate time but," he got down on one knee and pulled out a ring. Not too fancy but not too blunt. "Marry me, Aiden Lou."

He pulled his mate up and kissed him hard. "Yes of course." He was sobbing out of happiness. "Thank you for not uhm... Kicking me out or making me get rid of it. Thank you for loving me."

Dallon didn't care that they were in public. He put his hands under Aiden's shirt and felt at the little bump there. "I wouldn't dare. I love you."


End file.
